


The Rumor Mill

by Kaitie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Awkward Crush, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rumors, Science Boyfriends, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds out that his students are spreading some interesting rumors regarding Bruce, a fellow teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rumor Mill

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [流言蜚语](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469534) by [tigerjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerjo/pseuds/tigerjo)



“Ok, don’t forget that your finished site designs are due on Friday. That’s two days, people! Absolutely no extensions.”

Tony rolled his eyes good naturedly as his students filed out of the classroom, chatting and laughing, basically ignoring his every word. He didn’t mind though; he remembered, if vaguely, what it was like to be that age. They were good kids, no matter what they wanted people to think, and he knew that at least some of what he was teaching them made it through.

Checking his watch, he was pleased to see that it was time for lunch. Sighing with relief, he headed for the door. No matter how much he enjoyed the kids, lunch was a much-needed break in the middle of the day.

Making his way down to the cafeteria, Tony groaned at the sight of meatloaf with a side of sad-looking veggies. One of these days he really had to remember to pack a lunch. Not that his own cooking was any better than the slop from the lunch line, but at least he could slap a sandwich or something together and save himself from any more mystery meat.

“Looking good today, huh?”

Grimacing at the slice of meat being plopped down on his tray, Tony turned to see Bruce grinning behind him in line.

“You’ve spent far too much time looking at lab experiments if you think so, Dr. Banner” Tony said with a laugh.

“I think you may be right about that. You should see some of the things that they’ve managed to create this week” Bruce said, feigning a shudder. “Just when you think you’ve seen everything…”

“Oh, don’t even get me started. I’ll trade you your experiments for having access to the web histories of a room full of teenagers. I’d have sworn that nothing could shock me anymore, but I would have been wrong. I guess that’s the problem with teaching tech kids who can get around the school firewall…”

“Touché. I don’t think I’d want to see what some of them are looking up. I’ve gone gray enough already dealing with my class” Bruce said, touching his graying temples with a self-conscious smile.

“Wise decision. But you don’t need to worry, you’ve got that whole distinguished professor look going on.”

Bruce glanced down, feeling his face flush slightly. “Yeah right, more like mad scientist. Especially if you listen to some of the students that are less than pleased with their current grade.”

They had finally reached the end of the line and payed the cashier for their food. Tony turned, just about to ask Bruce if he’d like to join him in the teacher’s lounge, when a group of senior boys sauntered past.

“Ooooooh” one of them called out, his friends bursting into laughter behind him.

“Yeah, ooooooh” repeated another, parroting the first kid.

Tony opened his mouth, ready to offer a warning, if not a detention, but Bruce stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Just forget it Tony. It’s the end of the year, you know how they get” he mumbled before scooting past Tony and hurrying back to the lab, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes.

Tony watched the retreating figure curiously, confused about why some juvenile comments had seemed to rattle Bruce. Shrugging to himself, he chalked it up to end-of-the-year stress, which affected them just as much as the students, and headed off to choke down his less-then-appealing meal.

 

***

 

The incident didn’t cross his mind again until the end of the day as Bruce stopped by during his last period to as a question.

“Dr. Banner! Can I help you with something?” Tony asked as Bruce’s head popped through the doorway.

“I bet” a voice from a few rows back snickered under his breath as his friend laughed next to him. Tony saw the whispering pair catch Bruce’s eye, who turned his gaze to the floor.

Before he could say anything, the final bell rang and as the students packed up and began to head out noisily, Tony saw Bruce begin to edge out of the classroom.

“Nevermind, I’ll just— catch up with you later” he stammered before disappearing into the crowded hallway.

Tony turned back to the classroom, snapping his fingers at the two who had caused the disturbance and hadn’t yet managed to escape. “You two, sit” he ordered.

The two exchanged a nervous glance before turning back and sitting down

“Alright, what the hell?” he asked, exasperated with the whole thing.

“What Mr. Stark?” the first one said meekly, feigning ignorance.

“Don’t’ give me that” Tony snapped. “You clearly had something to say a minute ago. Something you both found hilarious and I just want in on the joke. Must be a pretty good one to tell at the expense of Dr. Banner, who I don’t have to remind you, is a teacher and deserving of your respect.” Having finished, Tony stood, arms crossed, glaring at the pair who were now shifting nervously in their seats.

“Dude—” one of them began.

“Now is not the time to ‘Dude’ me, Mr. Spencer” Tony practically growled, his patience growing dangerously thin.

The kid gulped before throwing his hands up in defeat. “Ok, it’s no big deal. Just teasing him a little. You know… about what some of his students have been saying…”

“I clearly do not know what they say. Enlighten me.”

“Umm” the kids stammered, looking to his friend for help, desperately searching for a way to avoid answering.

“Spit it out or you can think about your answer further in detention, and if I’m not mistaken, and I rarely am, you’re only a few away from a suspension.”

“Ok, god” the other one spat out angrily, “It’s because he’s always talking about you or what you’re working on, and looking into your class when he walks by. So everyone makes fun of him for having a big old crush on you. Can we go now?”

Tony just stared, stunned, unsure of what to say.

“Ok, well thank you” he finally managed to get out. “Maybe going forward we can remember that Dr. Banner is a person who has feelings and doesn’t deserve to be mocked. Yes?”

“Yeah” they both grumbled before quickly getting up and hurrying out the door.

Tony gathered his things up thoughtfully, thinking about what the boys had said. He wasn’t sure if it was just the kids’ imaginations running wild or if there was actually something to what they were saying. If so, either Bruce had been much subtler around him, or he was just completely oblivious. Either way, it definitely gave him something to think about.

As he made his way out to the parking lot, he caught sight of Bruce about to get into his car.

“Hey Bruce, wait up!” he called out. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but he wanted to make sure that Bruce was alright and wasn’t feeling awkward about everything that had happened that day.

“Yeah?” Bruce said, turning to lean against the car and wait as Tony jogged across the lot. “Did you need something?”

“No. Well, yeah. I just wanted to see—”

Once again, they were interrupted by a few straggling students making their way out of the school.

“Why don’t you just make out already” someone yelled out.

Bruce blushed bright red and turned to get into the car and escape the taunting he’d apparently been putting up with for a while. Before he could, Tony grabbed his arm and stopped him. First making eye contact with the catcalling group, he then turned back to Bruce, wrapping an arm around the other man’s back and pulling him close. The shock on Bruce’s face barely registered before Tony’s lips met his.

The students gaped in shock, and as Tony pulled back from the kiss, he sent them a glare that sent them scattering. He knew there’d be talk tomorrow, but for the moment, it felt good.

“T-Tony” Bruce stuttered, still staring in surprise. “You shouldn’t have done—”

“You didn’t want me to?” Tony asked, gently challenging him. He had to know how the other man really felt.

“I mean— I didn’t know if you—” Bruce trailed off, embarrassed and unable to finish his thought.

“I had no idea, honestly” Tony explained, “You should have said something.”

“Yeah right” Bruce murmured.

“What does that mean?”

“Can you picture me asking you out? I’m not exactly smooth. And you’re…you.” Bruce couldn’t help but crack a smile at the look on Tony’s face.

“I’m me?”

“Yes, you’re you. You’re the ‘cool teacher’ that everyone loves. You’re just so confident, nothing seems to get to you. Basically the opposite of me in every way. I figured I didn’t stand a chance.”

“Opposites attract, don’t you know?” Tony said with a grin.

“You know, I have heard that somewhere before” Bruce said, his embarrassment starting to fade.

“So, in that case, what are you doing tonight? Wanna grab some dinner?” Tony asked.

“Um, yeah, sure” Bruce answered, a smile brightening his worried face.

“Great. We’ll have to talk strategy for tomorrow. If the rumor mill was swirling before, I’m pretty sure this will send everyone into quite the frenzy.”

Bruce groaned, dropping his head into his hands. “I can’t even think about it. Think I can call in sick tomorrow?”

“Well” Tony said, pretending to think hard about the question, “You could, but then they might just think you ended up at my place and couldn’t make it in today. You know, too exhausted or something…”

Bruce stared at him wide-eyed. Tony just laughed, giving him a gentle shove. “C’mon, it’ll be fine. Besides, you’ve got a date with the hottest guy in school.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and grinned. “That’s me, living the teenage dream.”

“Ok, let’s get out of here. I think we’ve had enough of this place for one day. Then, over dinner you can tell me all the things you said about me in class” Tony teased. He laughed as Bruce just shook his head.

“I really didn’t think I was that obvious” he mumbled under his breath.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lost the prompts I used for this, but I combined two. One involving teachers and the other having someone yell "just make out already" at your otp. Hope you like :)


End file.
